"Trustin' You Ain't Easy" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BRANDON AND VANESSA (Main lodge) -- 17:11 <+Vanessa|> Hey, thanks for SHOOTING me yesterday. >.> 17:11 <+Brandon|> Uhm... *awkward laughs* I'm sorry. :-/ 17:12 <+Brandon|> I just... well... we're on different teams this time. 17:12 <+Brandon|> So, I had to do something. :s 17:12 <+Vanessa|> Whatever. If I were you, I'd just keep my eye out on Samantha. She's a real witch. 17:12 <+Vanessa|> She's the reason I got eliminated earlier this season. 17:13 <+Brandon|> *light bulb goes off in head* ... I'll keep that in mind. 17:13 <+Brandon|> (conf) It's so awesome that Vanessa and I are back for another go at this... She's still the greatest! ^_^ Again, sorry about the shooting... :s 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers! 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge is about TRUST. 17:14 <@Ryan13> Good luck, guys, Samantha's not exactly the trustworthiest. :-/ @Villains 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, don't worry, Ryan! 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Your team won't NECESSARILY be trusting Samantha, since... 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Today is MERGING DAY! 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 17:15 <+Vanessa|> All for one, one for all. Got it. 17:15 <@Samantha|> FINALLY. 17:15 <@Samantha|> (conf) Now that the teams are merged, I can finally do my own thing, and get to the finals like I deserve. :D 17:15 <+Trixie-> (conf) Okay, so, I was totally not ready for this. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to communal washrooms* 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, here's how it's gonna work. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> For this challenge, you're being partnered up with someone that you don't... necessarily trust! 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> That much. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> So, groups are... 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha and her ex-ally-now-bitter-rival Trixie! 17:17 <@Samantha|> Ugh. >.> 17:17 <+Trixie-> -_- 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa and her co-finalist/master-manipulator Ryan! 17:17 <+Vanessa|> *looks at Ryan apprehensively* 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnddd.... Brandon, with the two people that voted him off, Alex and Ethan. :3 17:17 <+Brandon|> ... :s 17:17 * Ryan13 grimaces. 17:17 <@Ethan|> Bromigos? 17:17 <@Ethan|> c: 17:17 <+Alex|> :D 17:17 <+Brandon|> *awkward look on face* 17:18 <+Alex|> Sorry..again. 17:18 <+Brandon|> Oh, it's..... it's fine. :D 17:18 <+Brandon|> (conf) ... Well, it's really not fine. :| How can it be? O.o 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Your first challenge will taken place here, in the communal washrooms. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll choose one partner to be blindfolded (or, in Alex, Ethan, and Brandon's case, two)... 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> And must lead them out of the washrooms using your mad directional skills. 17:19 <+Trixie-> Ew. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> And you can't have them fall into a toilet, SAMANTHA. 17:19 * Ryan13 sighs. 17:19 <@Samantha|> Fine! :@ 17:19 <@Ryan13> I'm not the best at directions, sooo. 17:19 <@Ryan13> Go ahead. 17:19 <@Ryan13> @Vanessa 17:19 <@Ryan13> I'll take the blindfold. 17:20 <+Vanessa|> *holding her nose* Alright, fine. >.> 17:20 <+Vanessa|> The sooner we're out of this stinky place, the better! 17:20 <+Trixie-> Maybe I should give the directions then. >.> 17:20 <+Alex|> We owe you for last season, Brandon. Ethan and I will be the blindfolders...or blindfoldees. 17:20 <+Brandon|> Sounds good to me. ^^ 17:21 <+Brandon|> We're going to win this. No worries. :p 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> As you can see, we've added some obstacles through your path, i.e: the toilets, a few slippery puddles, AND a rope trap which will leave you dangling from the ceiling if stepped on. 17:21 <@Samantha|> We wouldn't want Trixie to get hurt. :-/ 17:21 <+Trixie-> ... ? 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Anddddddd..... GO!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:22 * Ryan13 begins walking, blindfolded. 17:22 <+Trixie-> Alright, so, uh... 17:22 <+Vanessa|> *in a nasally voice* Turn left! 17:22 <+Brandon|> Okay, guys, start walking forward slowly... :| 17:22 <+Alex|> Let's hold hands, Ethan! :) 17:22 * Ryan13 turns left. 17:23 <@Ryan13> Okay! I got you! 17:23 <@Ryan13> What next? 17:23 <@Ethan|> Yeah! 17:23 <+Brandon|> Yeah, that's what's best. You're right next to each other, grab hands. 17:23 <@Samantha|> What?! :@ @Trixie 17:23 <@Ethan|> *embraces Alex's palm* 17:23 <+Trixie-> Move forward! 17:23 <+Trixie-> A little. 17:23 * Alex| walks forward with Ethan. 17:23 <+Vanessa|> Phew, okay... now go straight! There's a toilet just a few feet to your right. 17:23 <+Trixie-> There's a puddle if you go too far. 17:23 <+Trixie-> >.> 17:23 * Ryan13 goes straight. 17:23 <@Samantha|> Fine. >.> 17:23 * Samantha| goes forward. 17:23 <+Brandon|> Continue walking straight. 17:23 <@Samantha|> What now?! 17:23 * Ethan| walks forward. 17:23 <@Ethan|> Not to bad! 17:23 <+Trixie-> Okay. 17:23 <+Trixie-> Now make a left. 17:23 <@Ethan|> Hey, what's- 17:23 <+Brandon|> There's a puddle to your right. Both of you inch left and keep going. 17:23 <+Trixie-> And keep going. 17:24 <+Vanessa|> Wait, stop! Puddle dead ahead now. Turn left a bit and then go straight again. 17:24 * Ethan| steps in a rope hole. 17:24 <+Brandon|> YOUR left, that is. 17:24 <+Brandon|> ..... 17:24 * Samantha| makes a left and bumps into a wall. 17:24 * Ryan13 slips on the puddle. 17:24 <@Ryan13> Ahhhhhh! 17:24 <@Samantha|> OW! :@ 17:24 * Ethan| IS LAUNCHED TO THE CEILING. 17:24 <@Ethan|> WOAH 17:24 <@Samantha|> You are IDIOTIC. >.> 17:24 <+Vanessa|> Ryan! 17:24 <+Trixie-> Oops! 17:24 <+Trixie-> I meant to the right. 17:24 * Ryan13 falls over. 17:24 * Ryan13 gets up. 17:24 <+Trixie-> Silly me. 17:24 <@Ryan13> Okay, I'm good! 17:24 * Alex| doesn't let go. 17:24 <+Alex|> Huh? 17:24 <@Ethan|> Alex, hang on! 17:24 <@Samantha|> Do I go right or left? >.> 17:24 <+Vanessa|> I'm sorry. Okay, just keep going straight, the exit is straight ahead. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex and Ethan have been trapped! 17:24 <+Brandon|> Uhhh.... o.o 17:24 <+Brandon|> Chris, What do I do!? 17:24 * Ryan13 keeps walking. 17:24 <+Trixie-> Right! 17:24 <+Trixie-> :@ 17:24 <@Ethan|> My palms are rather clamly! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Give up? 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Cry? 17:24 <+Alex|> Ethan, let me get you out of there. *flails arms around, searching for rope* 17:25 <+Alex|> *arm 17:25 <+Brandon|> No, there HAS to be a way to get them down! 17:25 <+Vanessa|> Yes! You made it! :D 17:25 <@Samantha|> *goes right* 17:25 <@Ryan13> YES! 17:25 <+Trixie-> Okay, and-- 17:25 * Ryan13 reaches exit. 17:25 <@Ryan13> :D 17:25 <+Trixie-> Ugh. 17:25 <+Trixie-> -_- 17:25 <+Brandon|> I-- 17:25 <+Brandon|> .... -_- 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> AND VANESSA AND RYAN WIN PART ONE. 17:25 <@Samantha|> :@ 17:25 * Ryan13 takes off blindfold, runs to Vanessa, and hugs her. 17:25 <@Ryan13> Oh, yeah! 17:25 <@Ryan13> We did it! 17:25 <@Ryan13> :D 17:25 <+Vanessa|> ... :| 17:25 <+Vanessa|> *hugs back lightly* 17:25 <@Samantha|> Trixie, you are awful. >.> 17:25 <+Trixie-> At least you didn't get shot up into the ceiling! :@ 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MAIN LODGE -- 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Part two. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Swap your blindfolds. 17:27 * Ryan13 hands blindfold to Vanessa. 17:27 * Samantha| swaps with Trixie. 17:27 <@Ethan|> Brand-o? 17:27 * Alex| puts blindfold on Brandon. 17:27 * Vanessa| straps it on. 17:27 * Brandon| is blindfolded by Alex. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Your challenge is to prepare a sushi dish, BLINDFOLDED, with the help of your partner. 17:28 <@Ryan13> Great. :| 17:28 <+Brandon|> Oh, fun. o.o 17:28 <+Trixie-> ... What?! 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, Brandon, and Trixie. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be the cookers. 17:28 <@Ethan|> Uh-oh. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha, Alex, Vanessa, and Ethan. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be directing your partners. 17:28 <+Alex|> Oh no.. 17:29 <@Samantha|> I doubt she'd be able to do it even if she didn't have the blindfold on... 17:29 * Trixie- sticks her tongue out at Samantha. 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> The sushi is already halfway prepared, so all you need to do is wrap it up and organize it on the plate. 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Which will be a LITTLE difficult considering you're blindfolded. 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> But! 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> I trust you guys. c: 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> It's just up to YOU to trust you guys. 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, let's begin. 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Start directing your partner. 17:30 <@Ethan|> Well, this is simple. 17:30 * Ryan13 reaches for the plate. 17:30 <@Samantha|> Alright. 17:30 * Brandon| puts hands out. 17:30 <@Samantha|> Um... 17:30 <@Ethan|> Uh... 17:30 <@Ethan|> Brandon... 17:30 <+Brandon|> Yes? 17:30 <@Ethan|> Grab... 17:30 <@Samantha|> First, put your hands in front of you. 17:30 * Ryan13 touches Ethan's plate. 17:30 <@Ryan13> Huh? 17:30 <@Ethan|> That pickle? 17:30 <@Ethan|> :| 17:30 <+Trixie-> Uh, okay. *puts hands out* 17:30 <+Brandon|> Well, where is it? 17:30 <+Brandon|> *begins reaching* 17:30 <@Samantha|> Hm, okay. 17:30 <+Alex|> To your left. 17:30 <@Ethan|> Leftish, right. 17:30 <@Ethan|> No wait. 17:30 * Brandon| reaches to the left. 17:30 <@Ethan|> Northwest left! 17:31 <@Ethan|> D: 17:31 <@Samantha|> Go to the mid-right... 17:31 <+Alex|> No, that's northEAST. 17:31 * Ryan13 tries to wrap sushi. 17:31 * Brandon| reaches higher, but towards the left. 17:31 <+Trixie-> What does that even mean?! *moves hands slightly to the right* 17:31 <@Ethan|> (CONF) I've never been good with directions... 17:31 <+Vanessa|> Oh crap... I don't even know where to begin with sushi... >.< 17:31 <@Ethan|> No wait. 17:31 <@Ryan13> Vanessa! 17:31 <@Ryan13> Any help? 17:31 <+Brandon|> Wait, which way am I going?! 17:31 <@Ethan|> Southnorth? 17:31 <@Samantha|> Pretend like you're on a map of South America and you're trying to capture Suriname. :@ 17:31 <@Samantha|> How stupid can you be?! 17:31 <@Ethan|> :| 17:31 <+Trixie-> I don't know where South America is! :@ 17:31 <+Brandon|> Guys, help me, please! :( 17:31 <+Trixie-> What do I do now?!? 17:31 <@Ethan|> J-Just! 17:31 <@Samantha|> I DON'T KNOW. 17:31 <@Ethan|> Grab that wasabi! 17:31 <+Brandon|> .... Where? D: 17:31 <@Ethan|> It's green! 17:31 <+Brandon|> ... 17:31 <@Ethan|> Look for green! 17:32 * Ryan13 drops plate and it shatters into pieces. 17:32 <+Trixie-> IT'S SUSHI. 17:32 <@Samantha|> Just try to grab that one thing in front of you. 17:32 <@Ryan13> Crap! 17:32 <@Samantha|> And then put it in the plate. :@ 17:32 <+Brandon|> I know what color wasabi is, but... I don't know where it is! 17:32 <@Samantha|> It's to your right! 17:32 <+Brandon|> :( 17:32 <@Samantha|> But more up... 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And Ryan has dropped his plate! 17:32 * Trixie- grabs a knife. 17:32 <+Alex|> He's BLINDFOLDED. 17:32 <@Samantha|> That's a KNIFE. >.> 17:32 * Trixie- turns to Samantha. 17:32 <+Alex|> He can't see green! 17:32 <@Samantha|> Put that down at once. :@ 17:32 <+Trixie-> Is this right?! 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:32 <@Samantha|> NO!!! 17:32 <@Samantha|> O_O 17:32 <+Vanessa|> CRAP! I'm sorry, argh. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And Trixie is, uh... 17:32 <+Trixie-> Ah! 17:32 <+Trixie-> Oh. 17:32 <@Ethan|> Oh, for crying out loud! :@ 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm not sure what she's doing. 17:32 * Trixie- drops the knife and goes back to the plate 17:32 <+Trixie-> Uhh.... 17:32 <@Samantha|> Alright... 17:32 <@Ethan|> Grab anything, Brandon! :@ 17:32 <@Samantha|> Um. 17:32 <@Samantha|> Just grab what you can. :@ 17:32 * Brandon| begins reaching everywhere. 17:32 <@Samantha|> Anything that feels right! 17:32 <+Alex|> Just feel around, Brandon. 17:33 <+Trixie-> Ooooh! 17:33 <+Trixie-> It's the seaweed! 17:33 <+Alex|> Yes! Right there! Right under your hand! 17:33 <+Trixie-> Daddy eats these all the time. 17:33 <+Alex|> That's the wasabi! 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie's almost got it! 17:33 * Brandon| feels around and grabs wasabi sauce. 17:33 <@Samantha|> Alright, now put it on the plate! 17:33 <+Brandon|> Hey, is this it? 17:33 <@Samantha|> QUICK! 17:33 <+Alex|> Yes! :D 17:33 <+Brandon|> What do I do with it?? 17:33 * Trixie- drops the seaweed on the plate. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> AND TRIXIE AND SAMANTHA WIN!!!!!!!!! 17:33 <+Trixie-> :o 17:33 <@Samantha|> :D 17:33 <+Trixie-> We did it! :D 17:33 <+Trixie-> Well, I did it. 17:33 <@Samantha|> I DID IT! 17:33 * Trixie- flips her hair 17:33 <@Samantha|> Um, no. 17:33 <@Samantha|> I did it. 17:33 <@Samantha|> :-/ 17:33 <+Brandon|> ... 17:33 <+Brandon|> :( 17:33 <+Trixie-> Um, I was the one who knew what to do. 17:34 <+Trixie-> >.> 17:34 * Brandon| takes off blindfold. 17:34 <+Brandon|> I'm sorry, guys. :s 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE 3 -- 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Time for your next challenge. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Together, you and your partner, or PARTNERS... 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Will assemble a wooden statue featuring every single contestant that has ever been voted off... 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> ... well, this season. 17:35 <+Trixie-> o_o 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got your heads in front of you. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> You must arrange them in order of elimination. 17:35 <+Vanessa|> Okay, we can do this! I'll make up for my goofiness in the last challenge. 17:35 <+Alex|> Awesome! I'm a wiz with elimination orders! 17:35 * Brandon| raises hand. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, Brandon? 17:36 <+Brandon|> *looks at the heads* Does this include Vanessa? I mean... she's here now. 17:36 <+Brandon|> But she was eliminated. 17:36 <@Samantha|> ... 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon, shut up. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> And... GO!! 17:36 <+Brandon|> :( 17:36 <@Ryan13> Okay, first was... 17:36 <@Ryan13> Uhhh. 17:36 <@Samantha|> Okay. 17:36 * Trixie- grabs Dirk's head. 17:36 <@Samantha|> Um. 17:36 <@Ryan13> Who was first? 17:36 <@Samantha|> The first one was that one-- 17:36 <@Ryan13> Oh, Elliot! 17:36 * Ryan13 grabs Elliot's head. 17:36 <@Samantha|> NO. :@ 17:36 <@Ryan13> Okay, then... 17:36 <+Vanessa|> First was Elliot! Yes! 17:36 <+Trixie-> But-- 17:36 <+Alex|> Elliot was first! I remember voting him off in the cliff challenge. 17:36 <@Ryan13> I think Candy, right? 17:36 <@Ethan|> You heard them, Elliot! 17:36 <@Samantha|> Dirk was not the first one eliminated. >.> 17:36 <@Ryan13> No, it was a girl. 17:36 * Brandon| grabs Elliot's head. 17:36 <+Vanessa|> Second was that goth girl. 17:36 <+Vanessa|> Uh... 17:37 <+Trixie-> He's so hot though. 17:37 <+Trixie-> :-/ 17:37 * Brandon| sets it down. 17:37 <@Ryan13> OH, SCYTHE! 17:37 <+Trixie-> Fine. 17:37 <+Alex|> Didn't that weird girl go second, Ethan? 17:37 <+Brandon|> NExt? 17:37 <@Samantha|> I. DON'T. CARE. 17:37 <+Brandon|> Hurry!! D: 17:37 <+Vanessa|> Yes Scythe! 17:37 * Ryan13 puts Scythe's head on top of Elliot's. 17:37 <@Samantha|> Grab Elliot's head! We're losing. :@ 17:37 <@Ryan13> Okay, next. 17:37 <+Alex|> Scythe! 17:37 <+Trixie-> Fine! 17:37 <@Ryan13> Was it a girl or a guy? 17:37 <+Trixie-> Okay. 17:37 * Brandon| grabs Scythe's head. 17:37 <+Vanessa|> Next was Patrick, that nice quite guy. 17:37 <+Trixie-> Elliot. 17:37 <@Ryan13> I think it was Dirk and you, no? 17:37 <@Ryan13> Oh, right! 17:37 <+Vanessa|> quiet* 17:37 <+Trixie-> Then we lost. 17:37 <+Alex|> And then...Patrick was third! 17:37 <+Trixie-> And... 17:37 * Brandon| sets Scythe's head on top. 17:37 <@Ethan|> Oh, Patrick next! 17:37 * Ryan13 grabs Patrick and puts it on top of Scythe. 17:37 <@Ryan13> Then... 17:37 <@Ryan13> Uhhh... 17:37 <@Ethan|> And then Dirk! 17:37 <+Vanessa|> And THEN it was me and Dirk. 17:37 <@Samantha|> We eliminated that Goth girl... 17:37 <@Ryan13> RIGHT! 17:37 <+Alex|> And Dirk and Vanessa both got sent home, together! 17:37 <@Ryan13> But do we include you? 17:37 <@Ryan13> D: 17:37 * Brandon| throws Patrick and Dirk's head on top. 17:37 <@Samantha|> Just look for the ugliest head! 17:37 <+Vanessa|> Yes, go ahead! 17:37 <+Trixie-> Right, Scalpel or whatever it was. 17:37 <@Ethan|> My baby girl Nessa is after Dirk! 17:37 <+Brandon|> (not literally but yeah) 17:37 <+Alex|> Candy was after them. 17:37 <+Alex|> and then..... 17:37 * Ryan13 puts Dirk and then Vanessa on top of Patrick. 17:37 <+Vanessa|> Then Candy, and then Alexis! 17:37 <@Ryan13> Then, Candy! 17:37 <@Ryan13> Right? 17:37 <+Vanessa|> Quick! 17:37 <+Alex|> ALEXIS! 17:37 * Brandon| grabs Vanessa's and Candy's heads. 17:37 * Ryan13 grabs Candy's. 17:37 <+Alex|> :'( 17:38 * Trixie- sets Scythe's head on top of Elliot's. 17:38 * Brandon| and places them on top. 17:38 <@Samantha|> Okay... 17:38 <@Samantha|> Um. 17:38 <@Ethan|> Is that it?! 17:38 * Brandon| sets Alexis's head on top of Candy's. 17:38 <+Trixie-> Then the other team lost... 17:38 * Ryan13 places Candy's on top of Dirk's. 17:38 <+Brandon|> Like that? 17:38 <+Brandon|> :| 17:38 <@Samantha|> The Hamsters lost after this... 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> AND BRANDON! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ALEX! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> AND ETHAN! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> WIN!!!!!!!!!!! 17:38 <+Trixie-> -_- 17:38 <@Samantha|> I th-- 17:38 <@Ethan|> Wooooohooooo! 17:38 <@Samantha|> -_- 17:38 <@Samantha|> WOW. 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> With Ryan and Vanessa coming in second, and Sam and Trixie in dead last place! 17:38 <+Brandon|> OH YEAH BABY! 17:38 <@Samantha|> Way to go again, Trixie. >.> 17:38 <@Ryan13> Ugh, so CLOSE. 17:38 <+Trixie-> :@ 17:38 <+Vanessa|> Yeah... well, good job anyway. c: 17:38 <@Samantha|> You are SO USELESS. :@ 17:38 <@Samantha|> I don't know why I even allied with you in the first place. >.> 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, so that means! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time for a tiebreaker. :3 17:39 * Trixie- scoffs. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, Ethan, and Samantha, you're up. 17:39 <@Ethan|> Me? 17:39 <+Trixie-> Don't screw it up. >.> 17:39 <+Alex|> Good luck Ethan! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Representing your team in this final challenge! 17:39 <@Samantha|> I won't. Unlike YOU. >.> 17:39 <+Brandon|> Ethan, you've GOT to win this. 17:39 <+Vanessa|> Come on Ryan! Woo-hoo!! 17:40 <@Ethan|> Alright, let's go! 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> The final challenge IS. 17:40 <+Vanessa|> (conf) Wow, cheering for Ryan? That's gotta be a first. o_o 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to a giant platform stationed in the middle of the lake* 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Knocking your opponent into SHARK-INFESTED WATERS!! 17:40 <@Ryan13> What?! 17:40 <@Ryan13> That is SO dangerous! 17:40 * Ryan13 looks at Samantha. 17:40 <@Ryan13> Well, actually... :3 17:40 <@Samantha|> That's not fair, Chris! 17:40 <+Alex|> Ethan! Ethan! He's our man! If he can't do it! Ryan can because he's better than Samantha who I hate for eliminating my girlfriend two episodes ago! 17:40 <@Samantha|> I'm against two men here. >.> 17:40 <@Ethan|> No hard feelings, right? 17:40 <@Ethan|> :p 17:40 <@Ethan|> @Ryan 17:40 * Ryan13 shrugs. 17:40 <+Trixie-> Well, one, really. 17:40 <@Ryan13> Whatever. 17:41 <@Ryan13> As long as I win. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, I wouldn't really call them men, Samantha. 17:41 <@Samantha|> True. :-/ 17:41 <+Vanessa|> Come on Ryan! Knock their butts into the water! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> The last person standing WINS! 17:41 <+Brandon|> Ethan, this challenge was made for you!! 17:41 <+Brandon|> You got this! :| 17:41 * Ethan| notices Vanessa. 17:41 <+Brandon|> :D * 17:41 <@Ethan|> :| 17:41 <@Ethan|> :( 17:41 * ChrisMcLean throws giant q-tips at the campers. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> THREE! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> TWO! 17:41 <+Vanessa|> *looks away from Ethan* 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> ONE, GO!!! 17:41 <+Brandon|> ETHAN. FOCUS. 17:41 <+Trixie-> Come on Samantha! Knock off that jerk Ethan! :@ 17:41 * Ethan| growls. 17:41 <+Alex|> Vanessa, that's your boyfriend you're talking about.. 17:41 <+Alex|> :( 17:41 * Ryan13 bumps Samantha. 17:41 <@Ethan|> You stole Nessa from me! 17:41 <@Ethan|> :@ 17:41 * Ethan| hits Ryan. 17:42 <+Vanessa|> *ignores Alex* Come on Ryan! 17:42 <@Ryan13> Ow! 17:42 <@Samantha|> :| 17:42 <@Samantha|> *stands to the side* 17:42 <@Ryan13> You said no hard feelings, you little DORK. 17:42 * Ryan13 bumps Ethan. 17:42 * Ethan| growls. 17:42 * Ryan13 bumps Ethan again. 17:42 * Ethan| swings at Ryan, but misses. 17:42 <@Ryan13> And THIS is for dunking me in the trivia challenge! 17:42 * Ethan| loses his balance. 17:42 * Ryan13 bumps Ethan again. 17:42 <@Ethan|> Woah! 17:42 * Ethan| falls off. 17:42 <@Samantha|> :|"" 17:42 <@Ryan13> Yes! 17:42 <+Trixie-> Ha! Loser! 17:42 * Ryan13 glares at Samantha. 17:42 <+Alex|> (conf) Wow, she ignored me. What's happening to Vanessa? I think she's spending too much time with the Villains and she's developing into another Ryan. 17:43 <+Vanessa|> One more to go! 17:43 <+Brandon|> .... 17:43 * Ryan13 picks up q-tip and runs after Samantha. 17:43 <@Ryan13> RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. :@ 17:43 <@Samantha|> O_O" 17:43 <+Trixie-> Come on, Samantha, pretend he's that backstabber Alexis! 17:43 <+Vanessa|> Knock that $^%#@ to the GROUND!... well, water. 17:43 * Ryan13 slips and falls into Samantha. 17:43 <@Ryan13> Ow! 17:43 <+Brandon|> That's alright, Ethan... you gave it your best... 17:43 * Ethan| is chased by sharks. 17:43 <@Samantha|> *falls on her back* OW! 17:43 <@Ethan|> I-I! 17:43 <@Ethan|> I can't sw- 17:43 * Ryan13 falls off with Samantha into the water. 17:43 <+Brandon|> (conf) ..... :| ..... *screams* 17:43 * Ethan| begins drowning. 17:43 <+Trixie-> o.o 17:43 <+Vanessa|> O_O 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:44 * Vanessa| dives in and pulls Ethan off to the shore. 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Since all teams are in the water, first to make it back up WINS! 17:44 <@Ryan13> :o 17:44 * Ryan13 begins climbing platform. 17:44 * Ethan| coughs up water. 17:44 * Ryan13 reaches top. 17:44 <@Ryan13> YES!!!!!!! 17:44 <+Brandon|> Someone help hi-- 17:44 * Samantha| stays in the water. :-/ 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> AND RYAN AND VANESSA WIN. 17:44 <+Trixie-> SAMANTHA. 17:44 <+Vanessa|> YES! 17:44 <+Trixie-> YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY. 17:44 <+Vanessa|> *hugs Ryan* 17:44 <@Ryan13> Woo-hoo! 17:44 <@Ryan13> Oh, yeah! 17:44 <+Trixie-> WHAT THE FLIP?! 17:44 <@Samantha|> :'( 17:44 <+Trixie-> :@ 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers. 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to vote someone off. 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan and Vanessa are immune. 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> The rest are fair game. 17:45 <@Ethan|> :s 17:45 <@Ryan13> Bye-bye, Samantha. ;) 17:45 * Trixie- folds her arms and crosses her legs. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And votes go to... 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> (marshmallows*) 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And marshmallows go to... 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa and Ryan! 17:48 * Ethan| sighs. 17:48 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) As peeved as I am at Ethan for flirting with Trixie, I still have feelings for him. I couldn't just let him DROWN in today's challenge. 17:48 * Samantha| groans. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon! 17:49 <+Brandon|> (conf) Of course I'm safe... but I can't say the same about... someone else. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Andddddddd... TRIXIE! 17:49 <+Trixie-> c: 17:49 * Vanessa| nibbles on her marshmallow nervously. 17:49 <+Alex|> :| 17:49 <@Ryan13> Huh? 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha and Alex, this is the final marshmallow. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And it goes to................. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ............. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> . 17:49 <@Samantha|> :|" 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> SAMANTHA!!!!!!!! 17:49 <@Samantha|> YES!!! 17:49 <+Brandon|> :o 17:49 <+Alex|> What? 17:50 <@Ryan13> ALEX is going home?! 17:50 <+Vanessa|> Aw crap. >.> 17:50 <+Vanessa|> Bye Alex, take care. :c 17:50 <@Ryan13> But Trixie was supposed to go! *points to Trixie* 17:50 <+Brandon|> Wait, Alex is going home? 17:50 <+Trixie-> Me? As if! :@ 17:50 * Samantha| eats her marshmallow. ; 17:50 * Samantha| eats her marshmallow. ;) * 17:50 <@Ethan|> A- 17:50 <@Ethan|> Alex?! 17:50 <@Ethan|> D: 17:50 <+Alex|> I didn't do anything wrong today! 17:50 <@Ryan13> (conf) I know I said I'd vote Samantha, but Alex and I both agreed Trixie was a bigger threat AND WAY more popular. Everyone's bound to boot Samantha eventually... how did ALEX get the boot? 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, Alex! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to take the Flush of Shame. 17:51 <+Brandon|> (conf) ......OH WELL... ^_^ Can't say I won't miss him. No, I didn't vote for him, but I'm not complaining either. He DID vote for me last time. Cya! ^^ 17:51 <@Ethan|> Bro, wait! 17:51 <+Alex|> Hm? @Ethan 17:51 <@Ethan|> I... 17:52 <@Ethan|> I have a confession to make. 17:52 <+Alex|> What is it? 17:52 <@Ethan|> I VOTED FOR YOU TONIGHT 17:52 <+Alex|> :| 17:52 <+Alex|> What? WHY? 17:52 <@Ethan|> Well... 17:53 <@Ethan|> Somebody here blackmailed me into doing it... 17:53 <@Ethan|> Somebody named... 17:53 <@Ethan|> SAMANTHA. 17:53 * Ethan| points to her. 17:53 <+Alex|> ... 17:53 <@Samantha|> :|" 17:53 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I still like Alex as a friend, and I felt bad ignoring him earlier. Why on earth HE was voted off is beyond me. Samantha is obviously the bigger threat! 17:53 <+Trixie-> (conf) Although she's annoying, pesky, unattractive, and her hair resembles a mop, the girl is crafty. 17:53 <@Ryan13> (conf) And instantly, I feel bad for voting Trixie. It's clear Samantha's the bigger threat... stupid secret ballot. >.> 17:53 <@Ryan13> Big surprise, Sam. 17:53 <@Ryan13> You're just making SO many friends here, aren't you? 17:53 <@Ryan13> <.< 17:53 <@Samantha|> Look who's talking. >.> @Ryan 17:54 <+Vanessa|> :/ 17:54 <@Ethan|> She threatened to tell Vanessa that Trixie and I kissed! 17:54 <@Ethan|> ... 17:54 <@Ryan13> :-O 17:54 <@Ethan|> Wait, did I just say that out loud? 17:54 <+Vanessa|> Wait, WHAT?! 17:54 <@Ethan|> :| 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooh, SHOCKING!! 17:54 <+Brandon|> You kissed someone else? 17:54 <+Vanessa|> Ugh!! *storms off angrily* 17:54 <@Samantha|> *laughs* 17:54 * Trixie- giggles. 17:54 <@Ethan|> Bu-I-An-She. 17:54 <@Ethan|> Auuuuugh! 17:54 <@Ethan|> :'( 17:54 <+Brandon|> Vanessa, wait!!!! 17:55 <+Brandon|> *chases Vanessa* 17:55 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 17:55 <@Ryan13> Nice going, Dorkwad. 17:55 * Ryan13 walks off. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes Alex* 17:55 * Ethan| looks down in despondency. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up this episode of Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> What will happen on next week's shocking elimination?! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here... 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ON TOTAL! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- T T T